Kusamakura no Yume
Kusamakura no Yume (草枕之夢) is a Samurai Warriors character image song. It is so far limited to the character image vocal CD and DVD, Bushou Yuugi. The song's title literally translates as "Grass Pillow Dream". "Grass pillow" is an archaic reference to weary travelers taking a nap by the grassy roadside in poetry and literature. It is often meant to be a figurative image for people taking a temporary break from a long journey. "Pillow" (枕) has also been argued to be synonymous for "journey" (旅) due to their similar compositions, and both tend to have ties with the evening sunset. This interpretation of the song's title implies that the dream is being put to rest forever. Either meaning is played upon throughout the song's lyrics. It is the third trio performed by Takeshi Kusao, Masaya Takatsuka, and Eiji Takemoto for their respective characters: Yukimura Sanada, Kanetsugu Naoe and Mitsunari Ishida. They are known as the "Righteous Trio" ([http://dic.pixiv.net/a/義トリオ 義トリオ, Gi Trio]) by the Japanese fandom. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: Yuugo Sasakura :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :幸村: 友よ　疲弊し　其の身　休めて :夢を見よ　此の草枕にて :三成: 亦太陽が昇れば :獅子奮迅の戦ぞ :しばし夜半は　ゆるりと微睡みて :兼続: 瞼　閉じて今日も　描くのは :我ら　勝利の日と　其の天下 :一同:たとえ　此の体が　明日には斃れ　果つるとも :常に急ぎ　前に進みゆく :やすらぎ　武士には無い　さればこそ :三成: 志を遂げゆく理想 :一同: 枕にして眠れ :幸村:不意に　眼が目覚め　月を仰げば :我が仲間　ふと傍らに立つ :三成: 我ら　真の友　見し夢は :兼続: 遥か　出逢いし日の　思い出か :一同:たとえ　暗闇の彼方が　今は見えずとも :来る夜明け　信じ進みゆこう :生きるが　一炊の夢と知りてなお :兼続: 志と　愛の一文字 :一同: 胸に　抱き行かん :幸村:言葉にせぬ想い :三成:流れゆく静寂 :兼続:心も静まりて :一同:迷いはなし　たとえ :幸村:此の体が　明日には斃れ　果つるとも :一同:常に急ぎ　前に進みゆく :やすらぎ　武士には無い　さればこそ :志を遂げゆく理想 :枕にして眠れ :明日が為 |-|Romaji= :Yukimura: tomo yo tsukareshi sono mi yasumete :yume wo mi yo kono kusa-makura ni te :Mitsunari: mada taiyou ga noboreba :shishi-funjin no ikusa zo :shibashi yahan wa yururi to madoromite :Kanetsugu: mabuta tojite kyou mo egaku no wa :warera shouri no hi to sono tenka :Together: tatoe kono mi ga ashita ni wa taore hatsurutomo :tsude ni isogi mae ni susumi yuku :yasuragi mononofu ni wa nai sarebakoso :Mitsunari: kokorozashi wo togeyuku negai :Together: makuranishite nemure :Yukimura: fui ni me ga same tsuki wo aogeba :wa ga nakama futo katawara ni tatsu :Mitsunari: warera makoto no tomo mishi yume wa :Kanetsugu: haruka deaishi hi no omoideka :Together: tataoe kurayami no kanata ga ima wa miezutomo :kitaru yoake shinji susumiyukou :ikiru ga issui no yume to shiritenao :Kanetsugu: kokorozashi to ai no hitomoji :Together: mune ni idaki yukan :Yukimura: kotobanisenu omoi :Mitsunari: nagareyuku shijima :Kanetsugu: kokoro mo shizumarite :Together: mayoi wa naishi tatoe :Yukimura: kono mi ga ashita ni wa taore hatsurutomo :Together: tsude ni isogi mae ni susumi yuku :yasuragi mononofu ni wa nai sarebakoso :kokorozashi wo togeyuku negai :makuranishite nemure :ashita ga tame |-|English Translation= :Yukimura: My friends, you must be tired; rest now :Sleep and dream in our adjournment :Mitsunari: When the sun next rises, :the harsh cruelties of war awaits us :So let us relax and doze for this evening :Kanetsugu: As my eyes close for the day, :I dream again of our victory and the land we desire :Together: Even if I were to meet my end tomorrow, :I cannot be stopped from pushing forward :A samurai can know no rest, however, :Mitsunari: if my ideals are at least realized, :Together: I can lie down for slumber :Yukimura: If I were to I jolt awake and look to the moon, :I know my friends would already be standing by side :Mitsunari: We are true friends. The dream we see :Kanetsugu: is our distant memories of our first meeting :Together: Even if we cannot see beyond this twilight, :we will believe in the shining dawn ahead :Should the life we live now be labeled a fleeting dream, :Kanetsugu: our will and the lone character love :Together: are all we need to keep going :Yukimura: The thoughts we can't express in words, :Mitsunari: the approaching silence :Kanetsugu: and the resting of our hearts :Together: cannot deter us. Even if :Yukimura: I were to meet my end at last tomorrow, :Together: I know I am already proceeding forward :A samurai cannot rest, however, :if my goals are at least realized, :I can lay my journey to rest :for tomorrow's sake Category: Songs